


Cumberland Farms Pit Stop

by Ljloula



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Impala, Gen, brotherly bickering, family business, on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljloula/pseuds/Ljloula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life on the road for the boys - the little things life is made of when they aren't off saving the world from monsters, demons, angels etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumberland Farms Pit Stop

I moved through the door of Cumby's with my giant Diet Pepsi in hand, already focused on the day ahead. July humidity slapped me in the face, condensation rolling off my beverage. Too sunny & too hot; ugh, I hate New York state in the summer....

A big guy darted past me, jostling my precious drink. "Hey, watch out dude!" Really tall - all legs and wow...shoulders. Hmm, even taller than Bill. He ran a hand through his long hair and flashed an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that, uh... running late for work." I couldn't help smiling back. Between the dimples and the lively eyes, he was already forgiven. "No harm, no foul, the drink is safe." He beamed & told me to have a good day. I enjoyed the vew as he headed toward the pre-made food section. From past experience, I knew that wasn't exactly quality fare, but that's something everybody has to figure out on their own. Sighing, I turned back towards the parking lot.

Then I saw it. Right by the pumps. A '67 Impala - black, looked a little weathered, but still gorgeous. I had to get a pic of this to send Bill - he was gonna die! I moved closer and that's when I noticed the guy pumping gas. Two day scruff, perfect lips and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. I was happily mesmerized by the sprinkling of freckles.....I love me some freckles... He quirked a brow at me as a smirk grew on his face. I felt a flush passing over me - I'd definitely been caught staring. Cocky shit knew the affect he had on me! Ok, get a grip here ...car, pic, off to work. I pulled out my phone. "Um, just wanted to say I think your car is totally awesome - '67 Impala, right?! Could I snap a quick pic to send to my guy? He's a bit of a motor head and your car is in great shape." The smirk quickly shifted to a slight scowl as my request was considered and then his face brightened into a proud smile. "Sure, I'm waiting for my brother anyway, so go ahead". He reached out to pat the hood affectionately. "She's been in the family a long time and I can see you appreciate her" came out in a besotted rumble. Typical car guy! He stepped away and I took a pic for Bill, sending it on immediately.

The insistent buzzing of my phone startled me - call coming in from the boss. I mouthed a silent "thank you" and moved away to take the call. "Listen, I need you to stop at Howe on the way in because the kid is going to be late..." "Mmm, hmm, ok" I said automatically, letting her drone on with the details, my attention still held by the handsome guy and the Impala. "Tall Guy" from my near collision swung out the door with a few bags. "Car Guy" called out "Hey Sammy, I was about to come see if you fell in!" He rolled his eyes and tossed a bag to him as he dumped the other one on the passenger seat "Shut up Dean!"

Dean rummaged inside and pulled out a whoopie pie. "Bitch, what the hell - where's the pie?!" Sammy shot back "Read the label, jerk- it says "pie" right on there! Close enough, right?"

Marcia's insistent voice pulled me back in and I started heading towards my car. "Right, right, I'm headed over there now." I glanced back to see the guys piling into the car, their continued bickering making me smile. "How hard is it to get regular old pie...." "You can always buy your own junk you know!" Despite the heat, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. I had my drink and it was time to get to work.


End file.
